


Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana) Route, HOOOOOO BOY, I kinda project when I write this shit, Other, Sad, asra is like :) and you’re like :/, maybe? - Freeform, pessimism, so if you aren’t like this then sorry, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why does he like you?
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra/your dumb ass
Kudos: 42





	Trouble

3

Mundane tasks. 

That’s all you did. That’s all you knew.

Hell, “mundane” might as have been your middle name. 

Asra, poor thing, was taking your…”situation” the best he could. His best was apparently giving you menial tasks to do until you tired yourself out. 

Sleep. Wipe off the counter. 

Sleep. Sweep the floor. 

Sleep. Eat something maybe. 

Sleep. Wish you’d never woken up in the first place. No, wait, that’s wrong (says who?), wipe the counter again. 

You yearned for something else, something more than task after task but neither of you knew how much you could take. You were fragile in a way. Like a butterfly. 

Asra was always with you. Sticking to you like flies on rotten meat. It...irked you? 

The gesture was nice, yes, and in more than one ways you knew it was more for him rather than you but…

Maybe you shouldn’t say that? Or think that. Or think at all. Thinking only ever got you in trouble. 

Trouble meant headaches, headaches meant throwing up until you were seeing double, and that added to the list of reasons of why Asra would never let you be alone. 

2 

It’s early in the morning. 

You’re heaving into a basin. Container? Bucket? You’re too out of it to tell. Asra’s rubbing your back methodically. Repeatedly.

You’re hot and you don't know why you’re being punished for being human. Thinking about where you came from shouldn’t have consequences, all you wanted was to live. Live without fear that, just as suddenly as you existed, you’d disappear without a trace. 

And Asra is _s t i l l_ touching you and you want to scream and stop breathing forever. 

And you blame him for it because he’s the only one who gives a shit. He must be the reason why you’re so miserable, right? 

You were supposed to wake up and know what the fuck your life meant to you. You don’t even know your last name and it’s been months. He’s here for a reason, right? You're not supposed to feel the way you do because you have someone who cares for you, right? It’s selfish to be unhappy when you have the sun by your side every waking moment of you life, right? 

This is hell. 

1

Asra’s gone. 

He was reluctant...to say the least, about leaving you alone. He wouldn’t tell you why he was leaving or where he was going and you didn’t care. But the feeling you got in your gut the moment he stepped out of the door was undeniable. 

You missed him?

And you oh so desperately, didn’t want to miss him, but you did anyway. That went against the narrative your brain was telling your heart and you didn’t want to give in to how your heart actually felt. 

You didn’t even _know_ him. You didn’t want to know him. As far as you knew, he was some sad loser who was far too attached to a lost cause. You had no right to feel the way that you did. And yet you felt it so violently, you often didn’t know what to do with yourself. 

You avoided his gaze whenever possible, his eyes. You could never look him in the eyes. The lingering look of _love_ confused and frightened you because he didn’t even _know_ you. And yet he did know you far more than he knew himself. Not the old you but _you_. And he loved this you. As much of a train wreck as you were.

So you’d stay inside, willing your heart to stop aching whenever you thought of him. Continue with your mundane tasks and try not to think too much. Because thinking only ever led to trouble.


End file.
